gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke featuring T.I. & Pharrell Williams is featured in The End of Twerk, the fifth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty, and Will. After Sue announces her plan to ban twerking at McKinley and attempt to end twerking, the Glee Club and Will have to put their heads together to rebel against her. Will says that if Sue wants to draw a line in the sand, then they just have to blur it. The song begins as Will enters the hallways with the New Directions and a lot of people around the school as they sing, twerk and sexually dance, convincing people around them to join in. While the performance in the hallways continue, it shows cut scenes of students and the New Directions twerking in the auditorium stage and dancing through a classroom. The performance ends in the auditorium as most students gather around and cheer. Jake can be seen hugging Marley as Bree looks on, revealing that Marley is unaware of their relationship. Lyrics Will: Everybody get up (Jake: Hey) (Artie: Hey) Everybody get up Jake: Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey (Wil: Uh) Hey, hey, hey (Wil: Huh, huh) Will: Turn me up If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Artie: Girl come here) If you can't read From the same page (Artie: Hey!) Maybe I'm going deaf (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey!) Maybe I'm going blind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm out of my mind, mind! (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Everybody get up Jake (Will with New Directions): OK now he was close Tried to domesticate you (Artie: Aww!) But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Kitty: Meow) Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm Jake (with Artie and New Directions): Gon' take a (good girl) Jake and Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey!) Jake: I know you want it Jake and Bree: I know you want it Bree (with Artie): You're a good (girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (with Bree and Artie): I hate these (Blurred lines) Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, yeah) Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) Bree: I know you want it Artie, Jake and Bree: But you're a good girl (Artie: Hey) Bree with Jake: The way you grab me (Artie: Hey!) Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Hey, hey, hey!) Go ahead, get at me Will: Everybody get up What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on (Artie: Uh, huh) What do we need steam for Will and Artie with New Directions: You the hottest bitch in this place Jake (Will with New Directions): I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey, hey) Will: Everybody get up Jake (with New Directions): OK now he was (close) Tried to domesticate you (Artie: Hey!) But you're an (animal) Jake (Artie and Bree with New Directions): Baby it's in your nature (Uh, huh) Just let me liberate you (Uh, huh) You don't need no papers (Uh, huh) That man is not your maker (Uh, huh) And that's why I'm (Artie: Oh, oh) Gon' take a (with New Directions: Good girl) Jake and Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, hey) Jake and Bree: I know you want it Bree (with Artie): You're a (Good girl) Jake and Bree(Artie): Can't let it get past me (Yeah, hey) You're far from plastic (Oh, oh) Talk about getting blasted (Will: Everybody get up) Jake (with Bree): I hate these (Blurred lines) (Will: I hate them lines) Jake and Bree: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Jake: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Jake and Bree: I know you want it But you're a good girl (Artie: Good girl, hey, yeah, hey, yeah) The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Alright) Go ahead, get at me Will (New Directions): Everybody get up Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt (Oh!) Artie (New Directions): Like it hurt (Oh!) Jake (New Directions): What you don't like work? (Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!) (Artie: Hey, hey) Will (Artie and Bree with New Directions): Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Uh, huh) Jake (Artie and Bree with New Directions): No more pretending (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh) Cause now you winning (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh) Here's our beginning (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Bree with New Directions: Uh, huh) Artie: I always wanted a good girl, yeah Jake and Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Jake and Bree: I know you want it Artie and Bree: You're a good girl Jake and Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Jake: Alright) Bree: Talk about getting blasted Jake (with Bree): I hate these (Blurred lines) Wil: Everybody get up Jake and Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Jake and Bree: I know you want it Jake (with Artie): But you're a (Good girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me Artie and Jake with New Directions: These blurred lines Will: Everybody get up Trivia *This is the first time we hear Bree sing on screen. *Will loves this song, even though he doesn't really know what it is about, and brushes Sue saying that it's about date rape off. Gallery Blurred2.jpg Blurred1.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 41D-uS2E rL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Tumblr mw681z5TxR1s40538o1 250.gif Tumblr mw681z5TxR1s40538o2 250.gif TEOTStills (2).jpg TEOTStills (1).jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Bree Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde